Targets are well known for use with arrows, bullets, and other projectiles. Such targets known in the prior art include paper targets with printed outlines such as a bulls eye, and solid targets such as tin cans, sand bags, and water bottles. Various stands have been used in the prior art, such as suspended wires, solid tables, and bales of hay.
However, for use in the wild or on a range, it is cumbersome and difficult to carry along a large or bulky target stand.
Furthermore, it is a problem in the art to provide a portable, easy to assemble target stand that can carry any of a number of accessories.
It is accordingly a problem in the prior art to provide a device or system providing a portable target stand with a plurality of accessories, which is useful and easier to use, with ease of assembly and non-bulky.